Emergency breathing devices are used in mining, tunneling, the armed forces, chemical plants, pulp/paper plants, water treatment plants, and confined space entry industries where immediate reliable access to breathable oxygen may be required. Such breathing devices used in the mining market require daily inspection to assure that the device is in working order and has not exceeded the usable service life based on the date of manufacture. Currently this includes a daily visual inspection of temperature and humidity indicators mounted in the case of the breathing device, verification of the manufacture date printed on the case, visual inspection for external damage to the case, and a quarterly inspection of the chemical bed using a hand held sound monitor.